Punto de vista
by Nana Walker
Summary: Un hecho puede tener distintos puntos de vista. ¿Spoilers?


**N/A: **¡Holas gente! Por fin regreso de la muerte(?). Pensaba publicar esto cuando terminase el desafío en la comunidad reto diario pero ya van publicados muchos fics, así que trataré de ir subiéndolos a la brevedad.

Este oneshot corresponde el fic número 1 del desafío en la comunidad de reto diario, en Livejournal. Antes de que se adentren en la lectura, debo agregar que no me he podido poner al día con las sound novels de Umineko (ya las estoy leyendo eso sí), por lo que puede tener varias incoherencias (pues sólo me basó en spoilers x,DU).

Además, antes de publicarlo aquí, lo edite, así que, supuestamente, debería estar más "bonito".

En fin, mejor les dejo con el oneshot ;3

**Disclaimer**: Umineko no Naku Koro Ni y todos sus personajes pertenecen a 07th expansion. Si fuese mío, Ange no moriría de esa forma ;A;

**Claim**: Ange Ushiromiya, Eva Ushiromiya.

**Extensión:** 1004 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Seudo spoilers de Chiru (específicamente del EP7— Réquiem of the golden witch— si no mal recuerdo).

**Resumen del oneshot: **Un hecho puede tener distintos puntos de vista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Punto de vista<strong>_

Eva la regaño de nuevo, con aquella expresión agria que, frecuentemente, adornaba sus facciones logrando, con suma facilidad, atemorizar a la pequeña Ange, quien se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. La niña solo la miró, incapaz de ocultar su miedo y, agachando su cabeza, como si se tratase de un cachorro herido, decidió obedecerla. Ese tipo de situaciones se daban con una frecuencia alarmante entre tía y sobrina, cuya periodicidad crecía más y más, provocando que sentimientos podridos y llenos de rencor se anidasen en sus corazones.

Ange extrañaba a su familia y, por sobretodo, los cariños que le prodigaban sus padres, al igual que los momentos entretenidos que pasaba junto a su hermano Battler. Aquello parecía una lejana fantasía de algún sueño distante, casi irreal, que la atormentaba y se burlaba de ella, mostrándole lo patética y casi grotesca que era su situación actual. Recalcándole la vida asquerosa y miserable que llevaba, manchando de rojo los pocos momentos de felicidad que conservaba y que, solo tal vez, hubiese podido llegar a crear, junto a su tía, a pesar de la muerte de su familia.

Cuando se hubo enterado del fallecimiento de toda su familia, lloró mucho, aferrada a una almohada rosa, su favorita, que se lleno de moquillos y lágrimas saladas. Cree haber gritado también. Ya no lo recuerda mucho y piensa que no es importante que lo recuerde: el punto importante era que ella se había quedado sola y no importaba cuanto gritase y patalease: sus padres y su hermano no regresarían, ni siquiera por asomo, del más allá.

A los pocos días, con un escueto: "ahora vivirás con tu tía", se enteró que Eva se haría cargo de ella. "No es tan malo" pensó la niña, enjugándose las lágrimas y tratando de animarse porque, por lo menos, poseía la certeza de no ser enviada a los horribles internados de las series de televisión. Ambas, tía y sobrina, podrían enfrentar la dolorosa pérdida, juntas: eso pensó.

Sin embargo, su tía Eva, casi a regañadientes, como si le embutiesen un bulto putrefacto, acepto su tutela. Se notaba la molestia de la mujer por lo que Ange, poniendo todo de su parte, trataba de agradarle o, por lo menos, no incordiarla. Tal vez su tía necesitase más tiempo para abrir su corazón, quiso creer, tragándose los regaños, cada vez más frecuentes y con menos motivo, que le propinaba esa mujer.

A pesar de la buena disposición de la niña, Eva parecía implacable. La reprendía de manera frecuente, casi abusiva y déspota, sin que Ange llegase a entender la razón de fondo ante aquel trato. Porque, con total razón, Ange, al ser una niña, era incapaz de explicarse que estaba haciendo mal.

Al principio, su tía Eva solo le producía miedo. O eso creía. Ni siquiera se le llegaba a cruzar por la mente albergar otro tipo de sentimiento, aún más oscuro, hacia su tía, ya que la flor de la inocencia era parte de ella. Conceptos como odio y rencor eran irreconocibles ante sus ojos, por lo que era incapaz de identificarlos.

Nunca se propuso _odiarla_.

Nunca pensó en _odiarla_.

Pero los años, casi como un calvario, se sucedieron uno tras otro y el miedo, alimentado de la relación que sostenía con su tía, se convirtió en un odio casi irascible. Ange, siendo ya una adulta, la abominaba y solo deseaba que Eva muriese, de una forma horrible, incluso peor que todas las víctimas que ella asesinó en Rokkenjima. Porque, para la hermana de Battler, Eva era la asesina. De eso, no le cabía ninguna duda, ya que ¿de qué otro modo su tía pudo haber sido la única sobreviviente?

Sin embargo, lo que Ange no sospechaba y, ni siquiera, llegó a pasar por su cabeza al momento del fallecimiento de su única pariente, fue que todo aquel calvario formaba parte de una extensa y angustiosa obra de teatro actuada por Eva. Esta última, sabiendo toda la verdad, había decidido mantener la ilusión y los sueños de Ange, a costa de su propia felicidad ya que, asesinada toda su familia, sólo quedaba Ange— cómo su única y última pariente— a quien poder amar y proteger evitando, a toda costa, que se rompiese, como adorno de porcelana.

Poniéndose, todos los días, la máscara de bruja, aseguraba el bienestar de su sobrina, pues Ange, en un anhelo casi desesperado, mantendría la imagen idealizada de su familia, sólo con el fin—inconsciente— de protegerse a sí misma. Era el único oasis que Ange tendría ante los tratos injustos y esa vida indeseada y asumida a regañadientes. Eva, por nada del mundo, quería romper las ilusiones de Ange. No deseaba que la pequeña se enterase que su madre no la había querido y que a su padre poco le había importado ni, mucho menos, que ellos habían asesinado a todos en Rokkenjima.

Evitaría decírselo, a toda costa, ya que Ange era lo único que podía proteger. Moribunda en el lecho de muerte, le pidió a ella que se acercase un poco más. Había planeado prolongar esa mentira hasta el final, pero sus fuerzas le habían fallado. Bueno, ya no importaba. Con el último rastrojo de vida, miró a Ange a la cara. Su sobrina aún la odiaba. Eso, era perfecto.

Eva por fin podría descansar. La mentira había logrado disfrazarse de verdad, ocultando los hechos verídicos de la perspicaz vista de Ange.

Eva sabía, perfectamente que, si Ange se hubiese llegado enterar de la verdad, se hubiese destrozado. La verdad la hubiese desgarrado, rompiéndola y desmembrándola en mil trozos, pues sería insoportable para su corazón.

Casi esbozando una sonrisa, digna de un villano, Eva expiró, manteniendo su ficción hasta el final. Tuvo la certeza, sólo en sus últimos momentos que, a estas alturas, nada podría quebrantar a su sobrina.

Lo que Eva nunca pudo prever ni, mucho menos evitar fue el fin: Ange suicidándose y siendo desmembrada por la verdad, mientras las socarronas risas de las brujas penetraban en sus oídos, desgarrando su alma hasta el final.

Fin Oneshot: Punto de vista

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Espero que les haya gustado. Cómo podrán haberse dado cuenta, es una interpretación bastante personal x,D, además de que me gustaría que la relación entre esas dos fuese así :B.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidos.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho~.


End file.
